


Earphones - Another Story

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fetish, High School, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Girl Suddenly Becomes Open, Table Sex, Unique Fetish, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: "That was... Amazing..." I catch my breath as I calm my heart rate towards a more normal and comfortable level, the vibrations of long needed relief still reverberating inside my body. I glance around the now emptied classroom, the gentle orange light of a fading sunset slowly trickling through the windows. I breathed a heavy sigh as the regret that comes after a wonderful pleasure begins to fill my mind, the knowledge that I had once again indulged myself in my own carnal desires whilst still in the sacred place of learning causing guilt to flood me."AH!" A female voice shocks me as I turn to face its maker, a young woman from my class standing behind the doorway with a broom on the ground. I panicked as the thought that she had caught me rushes through my head, but my mind immediately orders me to keep calm and maintain my cool and composed image. I had spent too long building up this image of mine, no way am I going back to the loser I was in middle school..........This is an alternate story to my first ever story posted here on this site. This story can be said to be a pure love type story between one man and one woman, although there is the fetish theme of using earpieces as sex toys.





	Earphones - Another Story

"That was... Amazing..." I catch my breath as I calm my heart rate towards a more normal and comfortable level, the vibrations of long needed relief still reverberating inside my body. I glance around the now emptied classroom, the gentle orange light of a fading sunset slowly trickling through the windows. I breathed a heavy sigh as the regret that comes after a wonderful pleasure begins to fill my mind, the knowledge that I had once again indulged myself in my own carnal desires whilst still in the sacred place of learning causing guilt to flood me. I slowly remove the buds from my ears, the feeling of the hard plastic pulling out of my orifice, banging against the sides of my ears as they are forced out of their comfortable homes, almost giving me my second lusty wind. "I have got to stop doing this..." I sigh as I neatly stow away my earpieces, their luxurious casing providing them a comfortable and safe environment for storage. 

It has only been about a week into the new school year and I was already breaking four out of my five New Year’s resolutions, the last one one that I hoped will never actually happen. The first resolution I made was that I would focus more in class and improve my grades, which of course didn't work out as midway through my first class I had already began rolling my earpiece buds through my fingers whilst thinking about the rendezvous we would have after class. The second was that I wouldn't use my earpieces in school and instead restrict my alone time to my room and my room only, which evidently did not work out considering I was now sitting in an empty classroom whilst still thinking about the amazing orgasm I just had. The third was that I wouldn't spend my hard earned cash on anything that had to do with my... other interest, which broke almost instantly after I had seen the new model of earpieces released by a top company that came with its own protective case lined with silk, the one that I was currently using. The final resolution I had broken was one that I had made on the fly, one that I didn't plan, it was a decision to find a girlfriend in order to distract me from my masturbation and self-pleasure, however so far that has not been working out and most likely not for a while. 

I sign as I realize that I had less self-control than I had initially thought, simple decisions that anyone could follow through easily broken by my indecisiveness and my inability to hold back the inner beast inside me. At least I still had the fifth and final promise I made to myself, to be careful when indulging in my pleasures and not getting caught. This decision was by far the most important amongst all of the five I had made, my high school debut almost destroyed by this teenage desire. With no friends in middle school, I made it a goal to become popular in high school, the last year of middle school spent solely on improving my image. I did image training on how to interact with the popular kids through various simulations and practice with my dog, I exercised and did muscle training to build an amazing body, one that wasn't too muscular but enough to catch the eyes of anyone that sees it. I drank milk and various other theorized formulas to attempt growing taller, but of course none of them worked. The last issue was my uncontrollable desire for earpieces, which I was thankfully able to keep others from knowing till this day by only waiting for late hours in the evenings when everyone was at club or had gone home before pulling out my toys. With this, I had successfully achieved mission success, my appearance typical of a popular jock in high school with my crew cut hair, chiseled face which I was thankfully blessed with at birth, trained body and a cheerful yet playful personality.

I breathed a deep sigh as I accepted the fact that I had broken my resolutions, my high school debut not completely successful. At least I still had my dignity and mask intact, my true colors still locked away behind closed doors and hidden from anyone in the world, not a single soul even guessing that I would be...

"AH!" A female voice shocks me as I turn to face its maker, a young woman from my class standing behind the doorway with a broom on the ground. I panicked as the thought that she had caught me rushes through my head, but my mind immediately orders me to keep calm and maintain my cool and composed image. I stared at the young woman calmly, confirming who she was before deciding how I should approach her. Her name was Angelina Lawrence, a shy bookworm that liked to spend her afternoons relaxing in the library or in the empty classroom after the last bell, all the while focused on a book in her hands and music in her ears. She wasn't a person I needed to make friends with to achieve my plan of popularity, her shy nerdy personality actually making her the complete opposite of a mission target, but her dedication impressed me. To any other onlooker, Angelina would have appeared to be a regular plain old schoolgirl, her braided brown hair and large circular spectacle frames matching her lack of breasts, which were about a B cup at best, and average body, her figure neither too far not too skinny. Her hips were almost boyish and her legs were regularly trimmed, although they appeared rather soft and squishy. Her complexion was pale and her lack of exercise made her appear fragile and weak, a few heavy books enough to make her breathless. Her brown eyes behind her lenses appeared weak whenever looked at as they trembled in fear before looking away, the young woman almost like a small creature running away from a large beast. There was almost always a nice aroma enveloping her body, if it meant anything, a smell of old books and furniture constantly wafting from her clothes due to the times she spent in bookstores and libraries. From what I could tell, her underarms were regularly shaved and her tendency to sweat was high, gym classes all I needed to discover this trait of her. 

This was bad, there was no way I could approach her without breaking my image at least a little bit. With no prior interactions and lack of common interests, at least between the needy Angelina and the jock that was my created self, there was no way for me to break the tension in the air and try to find out if I was safe or out. I only had one choice, I need to play that card.

"Good evening Angelina." I smile as I greet the young woman, sweat pouring down the sides of my head as I began to panic, hoping that my secret wasn't found out so soon. "What are you doing here today?"

"I can ask you the same question..." Angelina looks at me with a questioning gaze, her eyes upturned as she bows ever so slightly in the presence of what she thought was a superior male. "Why were you in class, after the school day has ended, moaning and trembling..." I froze as those words left her lips, my secret not only out but clearly watched and examined. 

"It's not what you might be thinking..." I laugh nervously as I seriously began to tremble in nervousness and fear, my voice cracking more often than not as the intense fear began to destroy the image I had spent weeks to build, this one woman holding the fate of my future in her small hands. "I was just listening to music and the bass was so good it made me feel like I was having an intense orgasm..." What the fuck was I even spouting at this point...

"Are you sure about that..." Angelina interrogates as her upturned gaze suddenly turned into a condescending downward stare, our positions flipped as she realized I was harbouring a secret that I didn't want released to the public, and that she had that information in her palms. This was a prime opportunity for her, an opportunity to make one of the most popular guys in school dance in the palm of her hands. With my secret exposed, she could do anything she wanted with my image and my future. She could make me a laughingstock throughout the school, she could make me a slave to her every demand, she could even make me owe her for the rest of eternity. I gulped as I realized the horrendous thoughts that could be running through her mind at the moment, the sinister plots and diabolical schemes that could be planning themselves out in her head as we stare at each other in the silence of the evening classroom, the sunlight slowly fading away into the darkness of night. We stared at each other for at least ten minutes before she spoke, my nervous gaze clearly giving her the confidence to begin the attack. "Because it looked to me as if you were masturbating with your hands in your pockets..." Huh?

"Wait what?" I said out loud, flabbergasted, as the nonsense that spewed out of her mouth surprises me, the idea that sprouted in her head clearly nothing but a nonsensical lie that she created due to a misunderstanding. I chuckle as I realize what she must have seen, my hands in my pockets for a completely different reason. "You got this all wrong..." I laugh as I approach the young woman, Angelina flinching away in fear as I confidently step closer to her, my hands wriggling about in my pockets as a smirk appears on my face, our positions were once again reversed, this time with me on the offensive, but I decided to end the game here before it had dragged into overtime, my nervousness fading but still ever present. "I was just simply listening to music and messing with my MP3 player." I pull out a small device that held my fap material, songs with intense bass and wonderful treble that made my earpieces dance in my ears. "See?" I present my player to the young woman with an outstretched palm, the small device resting comfortably in the centre. 

"Is that so..." Angelina replies softly as her face suddenly reddens in embarrassment, the misunderstanding and her accusations evidently affecting her after she realized she made a mistake. Before I could say anything the young woman bows towards me at an almost perfect ninety degree angle, her braid flying over her head and landing right in the middle of her face. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding... I just thought you were someone who felt pleasure through music like me... I MEAN!" Angeline gasps as she realized she had just revealed one of her deepest secrets as soon as she lets her guard down, the red blush on her face now completely crimson. "FORGET ABOUT THAT! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Angelina screams in panic as she tried to get me to forget what I had heard, her confession getting even me to blush. "This is the worst..." The young woman finally stops screaming as she began to cry, the embarrassment evidently too much for her. "Now I can't get married..." 

"It's ok..." I try to pacify her as I rub her back with my hand, her warmth spreading through my body as her cold tears stream down her cheeks. I almost couldn't bear seeing her like this any longer, her crying affecting even me, but I didn't know how I could make it up to her. Gifts and the such would most likely only remind her of this moment. Swearing secrecy would prove nothing since she has nothing on me. Leaving the situation as is would only make her more afraid as we weren't close enough to trust each other, and in her mind I was possibly scum that would use this information to blackmail her. There was only one thing I could do to really calm her down... but in doing so I would break my last resolution and threaten my own current stable lifestyle. I glance towards the sobbing young woman as I make my decision, my middle school self telling me that I can't abandon her as she was now. "Actually... I'm into earpieces..." I reveal my deepest darkest secret as Angelina looks up at me with confusion behind her tearing eyes, unsure of what I had just said. "What you saw was half-true... I was indeed masturbating..." The words I did not want others to find out flow past my lips like a river, my heart beating so fast it could almost jump out of my chest. 

"But... you said... I had to..." Angelina tries to question between sobs, her breath staggered and stuttering. She was clearly unsure of what I was saying, almost doubtful even, as she could no longer trust my contradicting words, her mind telling her that I must not be trusted until I prove that what I was saying was the truth. I take a deep breath as I prepare to give the biggest confession in my life, one that threatened to destroy everything I had worked for. 

"I get off from earpieces, specifically, orgasms from the vibrations."

......

The two of us sat facing each other across my desk as Angelina finally calms down, her eyes were still red from crying and her body occasionally shuddering as she remembers the cringeworthy situation we had just experienced together, one where both of us revealed our hidden fetishes to the other party even though we barely knew each other. Neither of us were willing to be the one that broke the tension in the air, one wrong word enough to destroy the other party's image of what took forever to build. 

"Umm..." Angelina finally speaks up first, her body trembling as she uses all the courage she had just to speak to me. "Now that I think about it... umm... I think I may have the same fetish as you..." 

"Come again?" I ask Angelina to repeat what she had just said, my mind unsure of what my ears had heard. The young woman looks at me with despair in her eyes, a part of her devastated that even though she took so much courage to say those few words, I had the audacity to ask her to repeat them once more. 

"I said..." Angelina repeats with a bit of irritation in her voice, her confidence slowly appearing as she begins to warm up to me. "I think I may have the same fetish as you..."

"What makes you think that?!" I question, shocked and surprised, as Angelina now easily repeats the words she had trouble with before, her unexpected conclusion catching me off guard. 

"Well... You know how I said I got p-pleasure from music?" Angelina stutters as she hesitates to say such crude words. "Well after thinking about it, I think it was the vibrations created by the music through the earpieces that really affected me. I have rather sensitive ears you see, and the earpieces penetrating my ear canals and vibrating inside them really creates this funny sensation in my p-pu... crotch..." My mouth widened as I realized something... Angelina was exactly like me. I didn't realize it as she was saying it, but now that I think about it, her symptoms and signs were exactly the same as when I was able to achieve a hands-free orgasm, my sensitive ears a prime factor in my fetish. 

"That's just like me!" I blurt out loud as I quickly love to cover my mouth, my sudden outburst causing Angelina to flinch in surprise. The air around the two of us then returned to its former, tense atmosphere, neither of us willing to continue the conversation. After a few minutes of silence, I decided it was time for me to be a man and lead the way for a lady like Angelina. Gulping down my saliva, I clear my throat before speaking. "Then..." I nervously bring up my earpieces as I hand one bud to the young woman. "Do you want to enjoy this... together...?” 

......

"Aah~ No more~ Please... Put it in..." The young woman moans as she indulges in pleasure, her legs trembling and shifting as she tries to calm the heat between her thighs. Her breath was ragged and her mouth was drooling saliva as she slowly loses the ability to hold back herself from pleasure, an aura of sexiness and eroticism emanating from her body as she stared at me... expecting me to, wanting me to, insert my special something into her body. "Give it to me..." 

"Here." I bluntly and unchivalrously shove my earbud towards her, the young woman happily picking up the other side of my pair of earpieces as her erotic begging forces me to give up my own share of pleasure. We had been listening to nothing but static for the past hour, the evening's sunlight now nothing but the darkness of night. At first we were simply enjoying the pleasure of vibrations caused by our similar fetish, but once I had experienced what I would call a pre-orgasmic tremble and pleasure, Angelina began to try and coax me to giving her the other half of the earpiece set, the two pieces necessary for the ultimate vibrating in-ear pleasure. By constantly moaning loudly, pressing her breasts together to emphasize cleavage, erotically stripping and giving me seductive looks, Angelina finally breaks my virgin and pubescent mind into giving in, my half of the pleasure forcefully taken away from me. 

"Yay!" Angelina cheerfully accepts my gift as she presses the earbud into her other ear, before continuing the self-pleasure session. "That's it... I love this~" Angelina moans as she began to indulge in pleasure, her expression erotic as it began to relax and tense depending on which stage of pleasure she was experiencing. I stared at her vulnerable form as she experienced intense pleasure, her minor shifts when dealing with the intense heat in her groin, the faces she made as she came, the erotic looks she would give me as she craved for something more... all of these made me unable to hold back. “Wha-”

“Just close your eyes… Let me lead…” I instruct as I pull Angelina towards me, my tongue forcing her lisp open as I slither myself into her mouth. Obediently, Angelina quickly shuts her eyes and opens her mouth for easier entry, allowing me to easily wrap around her now freely hanging tongue with my own. To further stimulate my new partner, I bump up the volume on my earpieces to a level high enough to cause maximum vibrations in my specially designed earpieces, whilst still keeping it safe for listening to. 

“MMM!” Angelina screams into our kiss as my hard work began to bear fruit, the young woman’s body twitching and trembling in orgasm as the vibrations caused by the earpieces finally hit her. “Mmm…” Angelina mellows out as her orgasm relaxes her body, her fingers moving over to my phone as she stops the music. 

“Why’d you stop?” I ask as I pull away from the young woman in surprise, wondering why she was suddenly pulling my earpieces out from her ears, her source of pleasure now halved. Without answering, Angelina grabs me by the head and pulls me towards her, her eyes closing as she slips her tongue into my open mouth. I immediately gasp in surprise, the feeling of a mutual kiss completely different from one where I was leading. Our tongues fought for dominance within our mouths, each of us tacking turns on the defensive as we allow the other’s lance to approach our walls, before shooting them all down with a good suck on their tongue. 

“I just think… I don’t need it to feel pleasure for now…” Angelina giggles softly as we return to our kiss, my body agreeing with her statement as my erection tents inside my underwear. The feeling of a kiss was pleasurable, but not in the way that masturbation could do. Each time our tongues met, each time we suck or was sucked, each time our warmth mixed together inside the hot and steamy chamber that was our mouths, my heart would begin to beat rapidly as my chest tightened. I could tell Angelina was feeling the same as well, her moans and ragged breath causing her lips to tremble against my own as her legs shifted awkwardly. “But… Maybe I will need something more soon…” Angelina teases as she pushes me away and onto my knees before taking position atop the desk we were sitting across, her hands erotically grabbing at her chest before sliding her fingers slowly towards her skirt. 

“Something…” Angelina teases as she slowly lifts up the hem of her skirt to reveal a glimpse of her panties, before lowering it back down again. “Down here…” Angelina continues to play her game with me as she repeats the agonizing process of lifting and lowering her skirt, her panties barely within my range of view, the small chances that I did manage to catch a glimpse giving me a raging erection. I gulped at the sudden change in Angelina’s personality, the weak and frail looking woman suddenly becoming a true seductress, almost as if pleasure and her own lust were fuelling these sadistic and teasing actions. 

Without any warning, I quickly pounce onto the inviting Angelina, my hands pinning her wrists to the table as I place a deep kiss onto her lips. As she relaxed into my embrace, I sneakily lower a hand down her body and into her skirt, my fingertips pressing against what I assumed to be her panties. I didn’t think it was what it was when I first touched it, the completely soaked piece of fabric emanating heat warm enough to tickle my fingertips, but a soft moan from Angelina was all the proof I needed to determine I was touching the right place. 

“I’m going to touch it directly now…” I inform the young woman as I seek her permission, a gentle nod of her head allowing me to slip my fingers past the waistband of her drenched underwear. Without breaking the kiss, I proceed to slowly and gently introduce my finger to Angelina’s guarded and sacred chambers, my fingertip pressed against her opening without penetrating her. After a moment’s hesitation, I slowly insert my finger into Angelina’s hole, a twitch of her body and a short squeak of pleasure all it took to fuel my desires, my fingers picking up the pace as it enters and leaves Angelina’s tight hole. “Can we… continue?” I ask, hinting at my erection with my gaze. 

“Give it to me…” Angelina whispers as she frees a hand from my pin, the feeling of her fingers wrapping around my manhood, after fishing it out of my pants, enough to make me rock hard in an instant. Guiding my pole into her hole, Angelina dexterously leads me into her body, my hips gently pushing forward as my rod slowly penetrates the young woman’s tight pussy. As the girth of my shaft was almost thrice as thick as my finger, Angelina was, as expected, having trouble accepting me all the way. “It’s ok… I can take it…” Angelina assures me with a contradicting tearful smile, squeaks of pain escaping her lips each time I push myself deeper into her body. Even though she was sopping wet, it seems that this may take some time…

“I know!” I suddenly come up with a bright idea as I reach over to grab my MP3 player and earpiece, my hips never moving so as to prevent any further pain from being inflicted onto the young woman. “Let’s relax your body using this.” I suggest as I offer half of the earpiece to Angelina, one bud placed into my ear and the other into hers. Choosing a rather relaxing track with decent bass, I turn up the volume of my earpieces to a rather high number, the vibrations thus insane. 

However, seconds into my brilliant idea, I had suddenly realised that this might have been more of a bad decision. The vibrations from the music flowing into the earpieces were too strong for my body to handle, the signal to ejaculate rushing through my body as a torrent of thick cream readies itself to be fired. I quickly rush to turn off the track, but Angelina stops me by locking her legs around my waist. 

“You can go harder now… The vibrations are causing me to… want to cum… AH~” Angelina moans as she pauses in the middle of her sentence, a short shiver and a sudden constrict of her walls around my shaft enough to tell me she had just came… and came hard. Ripples of orgasm assault Angelina’s body, her walls thus squeezing and releasing my member in random, the sudden change in stimulation causing my systems to fire all the cum I had been holding back… straight into Angelina’s body. “Did you just… cum inside me?” Angelina questions as she removes the earbuds from her own and your ears, the average schoolgirl inside her shutting down your music app before your battery is drained. 

“I’m so sorry…” I hang my head as I apologise, a sudden onset of fear coming over me. I began to imagine a future where I had accidentally impregnated Angelina, a life of pain and suffering as my meagre grades and lack of skills cause me to not only not get a job, but also leading to an impoverished family. A cold sweat begins to run down the sides of my face, a newfound determination fuelling my next decision. “Don’t worry Angelina… I didn’t mean to cum inside you but I will take full responsibility for it…I will find a job straight out of high school and provide for our family… So even though I’m not exactly smart or rich… Will you marry me?”

“Pfft… Hahahaha” Angelina laughs after failing to hold herself back, her sudden outburst surprising and confusing me. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… but your reaction was just too funny…” Angelina holds onto the sides of her body as she laughs loudly, tears forming in her eyes as the pain from laughing too hard begins to set in. 

“What’s so funny?” I ask, confused as to what the big deal was about. A part of me was actually upset that Angelina would laugh at my hard thought out decision, our future together not something she could just laugh about. Wait… Why was I upset? Why should I be upset if she didn’t accept my proposal…

“It’s just that… I can’t possibly get pregnant since my period just ended but… You went all the way to marriage… Don’t you think you’re skipping a few steps?” Angelina explains herself as she calms down, although the occasional giggle still escapes her lips, the truth of the matter lifting a huge burden off my chest, but also sending me into shock. I stood at the foot of the desk, frozen, as Angelina tugs at my shirt, her eyes suddenly begging as she looks up at me. “Hey… Do you think you can… continue…?” Angelina asks meekly as her lust-induced personality fades away, the shy plain girl now back and begging for sex with a blush on her face. 

“This works too…”I remark as I thrust my hips into the young woman, penetration made easy by my thick deposit of cream. Angelina quickly covers her mouth with her hands as she moans loudly, the young woman not willing to let her voice escape into the hallways in case someone was still around. As all signs of pain had long left Angelina’s expression, my thrusts had evolved into something more beastly, my rod plunging into Angelina’s hole quickly and powerfully. 

“AH!” I gasp in shock as I feel Angelina’s walls tug at my sensitive head, the small areas where neither her natural lubricant nor my own cum were present catching onto the glans of my cock, the friction between skins causing a slight painful burn on my sensitive organ. That being said, the intense pleasure from having my shaft stimulated by a warm and real pussy instead of an artificial toy, which I obviously had growing up, was almost overwhelming. The main difference between the two was that with a real pussy, I could not control the tightness or the squeezing of her walls, everything surprising me with every thrust of my hips. 

“Aah~ Mmm… Ah!” Angeline moans and gasps as my member rubs against the inside of her body, the friction, although weakened due to the excess of lubrication, giving the young woman great pleasure. However, something was missing… “Something doesn’t feel right…”

“You think so too, huh? Actually I was just thinking the same thing…” I admit as I stop thrusting, the pleasure from penetrative sex good and all… but something was lacking… Something that gave me great pleasure from the inside of my soul… Something that would simply overwhelm my mind and body…

“I know!” Angelina suddenly speaks up as she grabs my MP3 player, before stopping in her tracks. “I just thought up of a good idea… Can I?” Angelina requests with puppy dog eyes as she looks up towards me for permission, my head nodding in agreement even though I didn’t know what was going on. 

“Sure?” I agree, although questioning what was going on, Angelina not giving me any time to react as she pushes me onto the ground with her body weight, the two of us now in a cowgirl position. I notice Angelina’s sinister grin as she leans back on my cock, her hands disappearing behind her back as a cold piece of plastic is suddenly pressed against my tight and unused rosebud. “WAIT JUST A MOME-EEEE!” I scream as Angelina forces the earpiece bud through my tight anal ring, an intense burning similar to the morning after a night out at Taco’s Tacos coursing through my lower abdomen. 

“Let me just… Ah~” Angelina moans as she, most likely, inserts the other bud into her own asshole, the young woman moaning loudly as the feeling of having two objects in her at a time clearly grants her great pleasure. “Let’s ramp this up a bit…” Angelina giggles as she presses play on the small player, the earbuds suddenly springing to life as they dance around wildly inside my lower intestines. I didn’t think my intestines were that roomy, or maybe the earbuds were just vibrating so strongly it affected my sense of touch, but it felt as if the earbuds were flying and jumping inside me, the vibrations hitting what I assumed to be my prostate as my cock jumps back to full arousal. “There we go… A vibrator in my ass and a nice… warm… cock… in my pussy…” Angelina talks dirty as her lusty personality returns, the shy girl really becoming a real seductress when horny. 

“It feels weird…” I admit, although I couldn’t deny that the feeling was stimulating all the right places. To make things better for me, or maybe just to tease me, Angelina responded not with words, but with a sudden lifting of her hips… and a quick fall towards the ground. “AH!”

“Ahh~” Angeline moans as I scream in pain, her body weight really pulling back the skin on my shaft as she slams onto my pelvis, the young woman’s only thoughts now being her desire for sex and a need to reach orgasm. In response, I decided that the only way I could survive was to fight back, my hands reaching for her hips as I thrust up towards the sky as I force her down to meet my hips, the sudden action causing my frenulum to almost snap off. “AHH! That feels so good~” Angelina moans loudly as she no longer holds back her voice, her moans loud enough to attract attention from the staff room a building away. 

“Shut up…” I frustratingly shush the young woman, but her loud moans did not stop. With nothing but sex on her mind, there was no way I could make Angeline quieten down with my words alone, certain action needing to be taken. Forcing myself up into a sitting position, I lean forward to meet Angeline’s lips with my own, deciding that I would seal her voice away with a kiss. “Just stay quiet…” 

“Mmm…” Angelina moans into the kiss as she rides my shaft, her hips occasionally grinding against my groin as she pleasures her clitoris. I began to feel her ministrations too, after the problem of her escaping voice was finally resolved, the vibrations in my butt making the pleasure from my member that much greater. It was as if a fire burning inside me was causing smoke to fill my manhood, an intense pressure building up inside me and waiting to be released. 

“I think… I’m gonna cum soon…” Angelina confesses as she began grinding harder against my crotch, her walls really clamping down against my manhood, almost as if it was trying to suck out my milk from deep within me. “Let me… Make this even better…” Angelina suggests as she ramps up the volume on my MP3 player to a dangerous level, the maximum level, the earbuds now vibrating so violently, it began to resound through our bones. “THAT’S IT! I CAN’T!” Angeline screams in an orgasmic high as she squirts all over my chest, her fountain of clear sexual juices narrowly missing my face. 

“Angelina… I think I really do love you!” I confess my attraction as I thrust into Angelina’s hips from below, the lust from my manhood clouding my mind as I blurt out my honest feelings. “Although you’re plain and average, and thus in the way of my high school debut plan, I can’t just ignore someone that accepted me for who I am. Although I may not be good enough, and I may even get possessive sometimes, will you be my girlfriend?” I ask for her hand as I nervously look into her eyes for an answer, but all that looked back at me was a pair of knocked out pupils, Angelina completely wrecked by her orgasm. “Even though I worked so hard to confess…” I sigh loudly as I continue to thrust into Angelina, my own orgasm already at the gates. 

“I can’t hold it… I’M COMING!” I announce as I feel the cream rush up my shaft rapidly, the constant stimulation of my prostate mixed with the sensations made to my shaft enough to send the largest load of my life rocketing out of my urethra, the thick batch of cream flooding Angelina’s baby chamber, a few drips escaping through the small gap between my manhood and Angeline’s vulva.

“Ahhh~” Angeline stirs back awake as she feels my baby batter fill her womb, the young woman waking up at the perfect time for a wave of pleasure to rush through her body, a trickle of womanly juices leaking out of her pussy through the gap between her lips and my shaft, Angelina returning to her moaning and gasping for air state. Before long, Angelina’s riding had come to a stop, the two of us satisfied with our orgasms and needing much rest. 

“That was amazing…” Angelina pants as she catches her breath, her body still connected to mine as it twitches and spasms due to a post-orgasmic phenomenon. I fell back onto the ground after my much needed release, all of my energy spent and my manhood slowly shrinking back to its flaccid size. “We should do this more often…”Angelina giggles as she places her lips onto mine, the two of us giving each other into a deep kiss.

……..

“I’M SO SORRY!” Angelina prostrates before the infuriated version of the naturally composed me as she begs for forgiveness, my ruined earbuds placed between us. “I DID IT ON THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT!”

“THAT’ S NOT THE POINT!” I fire back as I stare at my now ruined favorite pair of expensive earpieces, clumps of shit stuck to the earbuds and cracks appearing on the plastic cover. Because of Angelina’s brilliant idea to stick a plastic device made for a non-constrictive organ such as the ear, sticking it into a tight hole like a person’s anus would most definitely damage the device in one way or another. “These were expensive…”

“I’ll pay for it… Even if it takes me the rest of my life…” Angelina proclaims with sincerity in her voice and determination in her eyes, a look that tugged at my heartstrings. Although I had only realized that I was attracted to her during our love making session, a trap most men fall for, I decided that I wouldn’t simply ignore my feelings any longer. 

“Then… Stay by my side until you pay for them…”

“Yes…”


End file.
